In a Moon Minute
by LucyMoon1992
Summary: Usagi's in big trouble; for one thing she's starting to fall for Mamoru and for another thing, he's about to find out she's Sailor Moon! What will Usagi do? First fanfic! Enjoy!
1. Take a Picture

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon _

_Edited on 03/03/2013_

_Chapter One: Take a picture_

* * *

She ran, her long legs carrying her swiftly over the pavement of the night, long, blonde hair flying behind her. She heard screaming from the nearby forest and her pace quickened.

"Sailor Moon! Where are you?" The scream magnified and she stopped abruptly. Glancing left and right, the blonde checked that she was the only on the street. Satisfied that she was alone, she threw her right-hand in the air and exclaimed,

"MOON PRISIM POWER!"

* * *

"USAGI!"

It was a Friday afternoon, and Usagi and her friends were in the crown arcade. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the group of five.

"Woops, my bad!" Usagi giggled nervously, trying to ignore her raven-haired friend's livid expression. Usagi had just successfully poured Rei's milkshake all over Rei's brand new pink dress, by complete accident, and Rei was, to say the least, not pleased.

"Usagi," Rei growled through gritted teeth, "I have to meet Mamoru in 15 minutes but _now_ I'm going to look like I walked through a milkshake factory, thanks to you! Honestly, where were you when they handed out ordination?" Rei was now standing up pointing at Usagi, who, in turn, looked like a deer caught in the head-lights.

"I'm sorry! Look, all you need to do is get a damp cloth. Motoki!" Usagi whirled round and smiled sweetly at the arcade's owner. He ran over quickly and bent down to see what she needed.

_He really is super adorable,_ Usagi thought. _Imagine if he was Tuxedo Kamen!_ She flushed, a pale pink tinting her creamy cheeks and Motoki chuckled.

"And what would Miss Tsukino need today?"

"Oh, Motoki, could you please get me a damp cloth, I accidently spilled milkshake over Rei and she's meeting the Baka in 15 minutes." She grinned up at Motoki but he was looking away, towards the door. He smiled brightly and then turned to Usagi.

"15 minutes? Well you better clean her dress quick, because here comes 'the Baka' now."

Usagi turned around and looked up. Her heart skipped a beat. She angrily hit her chest. _Ugh! I do not like him!_ Usagi thought to herself. _He is an arrogant jerk!_

Sauntering over, like he owned the place, he looked at Rei and ignored her completely. Usagi looked up warily, unsmiling, as she knew what was coming next. Mamoru frowned at her for a moment and then smirked.

"You wanna take a picture Odango Atama? It'll last longer."

Usagi bit her lip and scowled. Suddenly she simply stood up and marched out of crown arcade, muttering angrily under her breath, to everyone's, especially Mamoru's, utter confusion.

* * *

_Review please. LucyMoon1992 x_


	2. Keep guessing

_Hey everyone! I'm trying to write as fast as I can but with Christmas Day 2moro and lots of things to do, it's quite difficult. You'll find out why Serena ran away in this chapter...By the way I like to use cliff-hangers so beware! Mwahahaha! Enjoy!_

_Chapter Two: Keep guessing._

* * *

Usagi was pissed off. Walking through the Jubann's Rose Park, she sniffed a few times to stop herself from crying. _I shouldn't have reacted like that._ She thought to herself, feeling that Mamoru had even more reason now to call her childish. _I knew he was going to be a jerk like always but I just must have cracked. He really does just press all my buttons..._

Huffing like a three-year-old, she plumped herself down on a park bench and sighed. If only Tuxedo Kamen were here to calm her down and make her feel better. Man, now _there_ was a guy who would look after her! He always swept Usagi off her feet, quite literally! There was something mysterious about him; it had to be his midnight blue eyes. When he would save her, which was _quite_ often, she sometimes would just get lost in them.

Suddenly, bushes from behind her moved and Usagi stood up and whirled round to see who it was. Sneaking from behind the bushes, Minako jumped out and smiled sympathetically at her friend. She sat down beside Usagi and put her arm around her.

"Now are you going to tell me what that was all about? You usually just call him a conceited jerk and stick your tongue out at him. What's up? You know you can tell me anything." Minako patted Usagi's arm as a gentle sign to tell her that she could trust her.

"I really don't know V-chan. He just annoys me so much. But sometimes, and I don't know why, I realise that I'm staring at him. Just staring. I..." She trailed off, embarrassed, not wanting to tell Mina her true feelings.

"You what? You know you can tell me. I'm always here for you and I swear I won't tell a soul. Brownies Honour!"

Usagi glanced up at her friend and saw she was wearing a caring smile. She drew a breath.

"I think I may be in love with him."

* * *

_Ahhhh! I told you I liked cliff-hangers! Next chapter should be up in a few more days or less! Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_Loveth you fellow Sailor Moon fans, LucyMoon1992._


	3. You what!

_Hey hey! Here's Chapter 3! __I don't own Sailor moon._

_Chapter 3: You what?!_

* * *

Minako stared, opened mouthed at her blonde-haired friend.

"Sorry, you _what?!"_ Mina's eyes widened. Usagi sighed deeply.

"I said I think I love him. I didn't mean for it to happen! It just did! I know Rei's going to KILL me but I love him and there's nothing you, I or anybody else can do about it." Usagi leaned back on the park bench and looked out to the lake. _How can I love two people_, she thought, _Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen? Which one should I take a chance on?_ Ha! Will either of them give me the time of day? On one hand I have Mamoru, who is firstly, dating Rei and secondly fights with me on a daily basis. On the other hand I have Tuxedo Kamen, who, although saves me a lot, always rushes off before I can speak to him properly.

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi snapped out of her daydream.

"What's wrong?" She asked urgently. Minako was staring at her own lap. Following her gaze, Usagi realised she had her communicator out. Minko mumbled a faint reply to whoever she was talking to, snapped the communicator shut and stood up.

"Youma attack at Lake Park on the other side of town. Transform!"

Usagi got up and throwing her right hand in the air she exclaimed, "MOON PRISM POWER!"

Minako also threw her right hand in the air and yelled, "VENUS POWER!"

* * *

_I know it was short but I wanted to get in a chapter before exams started! Next one will be a lot longer and shall be up in 2 weeks roughly. Reviews are very much appreciated. LucyMoon1992._


	4. Figure Out

_Chapter four is here _

_I do not own Sailor Moon...sighs unhappily._

_Chapter Four: Figure Out_

* * *

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

The flames hit the youma square in the chest and it fell to the ground, howling in pain. Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Mercury had arrived in the park just in time; the youma was attacking everyone left, right and centre, with its long, greenish tentacles.

The other senshi beamed at Sailor Mars. She grinned back at them.

"No one messes with fire!" She yelled, triumphantly.

"Except me!" The youma screamed, getting up and grabbing Sailor Mars with one of its tentacles.

Sailor Mars writhed in pain; she was quickly losing oxygen.

"Help me, you guys, help me..." She called out weakly.

Jupiter scowled at the youma.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

Suddenly a rose flashed before their eyes and cut off the tentacle that was holding Mars. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. Sailor Jupiter and Mercury looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen, standing on a tree looking down upon them.

"Tuxedo Kamen, you came!" Mercury said, thankfully.

"This park is a place of peace and quiet but you show up and destroy this. I, Tuxedo Kamen, will not allow it!" Jumping gracefully down from the tree, he stood a few metres away from the Youma. It grinned evilly and cackled.

"Oh yeah, Cape boy? And you think _you're_ going to stop me?" The youma screeched, attacking Tuxedo Kamen with two tentacles. Tuxedo Mask dodged the attack and kept dodging it. The youma simply smirked.

"You can't escape me forever!" It laughed madly.

The senshi were on the ground, helping Sailor Mars, seeing if she was okay.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The attack hit the youma and it screeched, howling once again. It brought its tentacles back. Everyone turned to see Sailor Venus standing at the park's entrance, striking her pose. The sound of panting was followed and Sailor Moon ran in, glaring at Venus.

"You didn't have to run so fast!" She snapped, bending over to catch her breath. The remaining senshi were on their feet again, rolling their eyes at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon glanced up and looked around.

"Where's Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked all-too-casually.

The senshi looked around and only saw the youma on the ground writhing in pain.

Sailor Jupiter shrugged.

"He was here, he must have thought, now you guys have arrived, that we got things under control."

Tuxedo Kamen, was, in fact, behind one of the bushes, and promised himself to stay there until the youma was dusted. Just in case the Senshi needed his help. His need to stay near Sailor Moon was still strong. He crouched slow and listened to very word they said.

"What do you care, Odango? All you ever do is go on about is Tuxedo Kamen; no one cares!" Sailor Mars muttered loudly, making sure that Sailor Moon would hear her. Tuxedo Kamen did a double take. _What_ did Sailor Mars just call Sailor Moon? Odango? No. _No._ She couldn't possibly be...

Sailor Moon looked up and glared angrily at Sailor Mars.

"Why I outta..." She started to threaten. Sailor Mars smirked, wanting her to retort.

"It doesn't even matter. Just dust the thing Sailor Moon so we can go home!" Sailor Mercury cried, exasperated.

Sailor Moon muttered something incoherently under her breath as she started up her attack.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

The attack hit the howling youma and in a flash, it was nothing more than a pile of dust.

Sailor Moon, jumped up and down, squealing in delight.

"I dusted it, I dusted it!" She sang happily.

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, with no help from us, of course." She snapped at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon stopped jumping and smiled playfully at her friend.

"Awk, you did a little Mars, but I was the one who finished him off!" She grinned and stuck out her tongue as the Senshi began to leave.

"Anyway," Venus said happily, "See you all tomorrow after school, normal place, yeah?"

The girls all nodded smiling broadly, each one waving at the other before sprinting off into different directions.

The park was deadly quiet. The only sound was the soft breathing coming from Tuxedo Kamen.

He got up and stared at where Sailor Moon was just standing. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. They both had the same hair colour and weird hairstyle. Both were clumsy and irresponsible. Both undeniably pretty. Wait- What? Did I just call Odango _pretty? _He shrugged. Well she kind of was. But just a kid. Just 15. Hardly his type, right? Not like the princess in his dreams. Now she was something. Even though he couldn't really see her that well. She never showed him her face. But he knew that she and he were meant to be. He just needed Sailor Moon to see this, get her help. After all, the senshi were looking for the princess also, were they not?

He shrugged again.

However, there was one thing he was sure of. Usagi would never tell him, Mamoru, that she was Sailor Moon.

He rose slowly from his crouched position, smirking like a Cheshire cat as he walked out of Lake Park.

_Tomorrow was going to be a fun and interesting day,_ Mamoru thought, taking out a rose from his pocket and thinking of Usagi.

Thing was, Mamoru did not realise how wrong he would be.

* * *

_Chapter five should be up soon! Please review! I need to know if I should bother putting up more chapters! If you have any ideas or anything please tell me, it would be very much appreciated. Thanks, LucyMoon1992_


	5. Breathless

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to make the chapters about the same length as the last one, maybe a little longer or shorter depending on my mood __ Here's chapter 5...enjoy!_

_Chapter Five: Breathless._

* * *

_Must get to arcade, Rei will kill me if I don't, _was Usagi's only thought as she ran through the streets of the Jubann area, quickening her pace as she glanced at her watch and realised she was 10 minutes late. Giving a yelp, she zoomed through the crowds and finally arrived, panting heavily. She entered and ran over to the four girls, who were sitting in a booth, chatting loudly. Rei gave her a glare as she sat her bag down.

"Sorry guys! Miss H kept me behind again." She mumbled quietly.

"What did you do this time, Odango? Fail another test?" Rei chirped, smirking. Usagi rolled her eyes and ignored the comment.

"Whatever. I'll be back in five minutes, just going to get a milkshake. I need one, rough day.' She grumbled. And she wasn't lying. She did have a rough day. She was late for school, as usual, failed her maths test, fell over about five times and found out that Molly had a new boyfriend.

_My best friend can get a boyfriend and I can't._ _What is so repulsing about me?_ She shrugged slightly to herself and wandered over to the counter where Motoki was standing, leaning over, talking quietly to a guy with jet-black hair and wearing a green jacket. Usagi groaned. _Greatttttt, the jerk is here, my day just gets better and better._

"Hey Motoki. One chocolate milkshake please." She mumbled, trying her best to put on a cheery façade.

"Hello Usagi-chan, how are you today? You look kind of down, what's up?" Motoki asked as he got out a glass and started to make the milkshake mixture.

"Rough day." She answered simply and plopped herself down on the stool next to Mamoru. Mamoru, who hadn't said a word, lifted his head and smiled innocently at Usagi. The blonde was slightly taken aback. _Why is he smiling at me like that?_ She thought confusedly. She tentatively gave him a half-smile back just to be polite.

"Hi Usagi-chan, rough day? I'm sure you can handle it." He said courteously, still staring at her.

_U__sagi-chan? Not Odango? What is going on?_

Usagi frowned. "Are you feeling okay, Mamoru?"

Mamoru restrained himself from glaring at her and simply continued smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine Odan- Usagi. Why wouldn't I be?" He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and Usagi could feel the heat creep up her neck and flush onto her cheeks. _Oh for God sake's, Usagi, get a grip or he'll realise you like him._ She shrugged lightly and flicked her hair over her shoulders.

"Well firstly you called me Usagi-chan, not Odango-Atama and secondly you are being nice to me and smiling at me...still. Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?" She said half-grinning.

Immediately, Mamoru replaced his polite smile with a smirk and a gleam suddenly shone in his eyes. Usagi gulped. He leaned forward closely to her, putting his mouth to her ear. Usagi's skin burned; she felt like she was on fire.

"Why would I need a doctor when I have Sailor Moon sitting right here in front of me?" He whispered into her ear.

Usagi took one look into Mamoru's deep, midnight eyes, which spoke nothing but seriousness and fainted.

* * *

_Okay, it was a lot shorter than a thought it would be but I want to save a big Usagi/Mamoru bust-up until the next chapter! Tell me what you think please and review! _


	6. Clues

_Hey hey! Thank you so much for the reviews! They are making me very happy and I'm glad that everyone likes the story so far! Here's chapter 6, hope you like it! _

Chapter Six: Clues

* * *

Usagi groggily opened her eyes slowly and jumped when she saw four heads staring down at her; her friends. As she sat up, Rei, Ami, Motoko and Minako backed away and stood staring at her with anxious, worried faces. Usagi looked around her. She was at the temple, Rei's temple. She brought her hand up to her head and a felt a stab of pain.

"Oww," she said faintly. She tried to get up but a dizzy spell hit her and she flopped down onto the sofa. Minako rushed over and plumped a pillow for her and then gently laid Usagi's head upon it. Rei walked forward, awkwardly and gave Usagi a sweet, sympathetic smile.

"How are you feeling? Do you want me to get you anything? Water, food...anything?" She said quietly, looking at the floor.

Usagi sat up again, slowly and rubbed her temples gently.

"Well, you could get me something. How about a time-turner?" She gazed up at all of them and they are wore confused faces.

"Huh?" Minako said, looking very confused. She wasn't the brightest at the best of times.

"Oh, you know, I kind of need it since MAMORU KNOWS I'M SAILOR MOON!" She yelled and they all gasped.

"WHAT?! Why did you tell him?' Minako cried, "I mean, just because you love him doesn't mean-"

Rei stormed up to the sofa, eyes wild and furious at Mina's words. Usagi glared at Minako and Minako backed up, cursing herself.

"YOU ARE WHAT WITH MAMORU?!" She screamed.

Serena looked helplessly at the others, who, turned away and suddenly became very interested in a picture of the wall.

"Well...I...uh...I mean...Minako doesn't know what she's talking about. I never said that!" She replied angrily. Rei snorted.

"Give me break, Odango-Atama. You've liked Mamoru since the first time you met him. You didn't want to admit it because you _know_ he doesn't feel the same way, right?"

Serena blushed, looking down at her lap and then suddenly stood up, not feeling dizzy in the slightest.

"Look, that doesn't even matter. What does matter is the fact that Mamoru knows I'm Sailor Moon. And _NO, _Minako, I did not tell him. He just knows."

They all turned back around and gazed at each other, wondering what they were going to do about it. Suddenly Ami's head snapped up.

"I've got an idea but Usagi-chan; you're not going to like this..." She said smiling and shrugging at the same time. The girls turned to look at Ami and Usagi gulped.

"What do you want me to do?" She said eagerly but worried at the same time. Ami stepped forward and smiled sweetly.

"Well, if you really do like Mamoru-san like Minako-chan says you do (Rei shot Usagi a dirty look who in turn glared at Minako, who then mouthed a "I'm sorry" back) then you are going to have to make a fool of yourself. Sailor Moon is meant to be agile, responsible and swift.' At this point Rei burst out laughing.

"What Sailor Moon are you talking about Ami? The one I know is the stupidest, clumsiest person ever lived!" She said laughing loudly. Usagi glowered at her.

"Sailor Moon is exactly like that. Swift and responsible and all other really cool things too!" Usagi retorted. Rei laughed harder.

"Come on Odango, let's go to the chemist and get you a bottle of reality-cream, you need a jar of it, big time!" She sputtered. Usagi marched up to her, fists balled.

"That's it, I'm going to kick your-"

Makoto stepped forward and pushed Usagi back from a sniggering Rei.

"Guys, stop fighting! Would you just listen to Ami? Jesus, you're like a pair of children." Makoto scolded.

Usagi huffed but relented while Rei stifled her laughs."

"Right Ami," Serena said determinedly, "What's the plan?"

* * *

_There's chapter six! Chapter seven should be up by Saturday! Please review and thanks for reading _

_LucyMoon1992._


	7. Operation Hopeless

_Hey, here's chapter seven! Thanks to Shana Elmsford, SerenityMoonGodness, and GalaxyPink and seraphina kamar for reviewing! It's good to know you like me story so much! Enjoy the seventh chapter!_

_Chapter Seven: Operation Hopeless_

* * *

_The room was dark. Usagi couldn't see much but as she looked down she realised she was in a long, white dress, incrusted with diamonds and different sorts of jewels. She then looked up and saw a figure in front of her; the same figure she had been seeing in her dreams for the past 3 months._

"_Please! Tell me who you are!" She begged, wanting to see the person's face._

_The figure started backing away into the shadows._

"_Find the Imperil Sliver Crystal, Princess and we can be together once more..." The husky male voice answered._

"USAGI!"

Usagi's eyes bolted open. She came face to face with an angry-looking Matoko, who was shaking her.

"I'm awake, I'm awake, stop shaking me, geez!"

The girls were still at the temple, but were just about to leave for the crown arcade with a brilliant plan to make sure Mamoru didn't suspect Usagi being Sailor Moon. They dragged her out of the temple and started walking the five minute walk from the temple to the arcade. Usagi rubbed her face to waken herself up. The same weird dream again she thought dozily, what does it mean? I have to find that Imperil Sliver Crystal but not only for this person in my dreams but also for the Princess. Usagi pondered over telling her friends about the dream but then decided against; they would go into a big discussion about it and then she would have to sit there and listen to them. Woo. Exciting stuff, she thought dryly. She suddenly realised that Ami was talking to her. She perked up to listen.

"...Remember clumsiness is the key here. Also about the whole you-got-90%-in-the-test thing to make you seem boastful, be extremely over the top. Sailor Moon is NOT a boaster. She cares about saving people not about getting glory. Don't worry Usagi-chan, you'll be fine. Operation Anti-Sailor Moon is already a success, I can tell!" Ami grinned at Usagi, who, in turn, groaned.

"Let's face it Ami, we might as well call it Operation Hopeless; I can't pull this off." She muttered. Everyone had stopped walking. They had reached the arcade. Sneakily, all five put their heads around the door and, sure enough, Mamoru was sitting, with his newspaper, talking to Motoki. Usagi took one look at him and tried to bolt. Rei and Minako caught her; they guessed she would try to do a runner. Pulling her back, Minako put her hands on either one of Usagi's shoulders.

"Be brave Usagi-chan. You can do this. Sailor Moon can fight evil monsters on a nightly basis, why can't normal Usagi face up to one guy?" Minako said sternly.

"Because normal Usagi's in love with that guy..." She trailed off, catching Rei's murderous glances.

"Even more reason to face up to him. Show him you're brave...and clumsy and boastful!" Minako laughed and Usagi smiled weakly. Minako stood back, Usagi drew a breath and marched through the glass doors. She heard a whispered 'Good Luck' from each of them and turned back, just for a second, and there they were, standing at the side of the door, watching to see what would happen. She turned back and looked directly at the counter. Motoki had stopped talking and smiled brightly at Usagi. She smiled bravely back and walked forward.

"Hey, Usagi-chan, how are you? Feeling better, I hope?" Motoki said eagerly, '"You just completely conked out this morning! You must have felt really warm or something."

Mamoru turned in his seat to look at Usagi, who's face had got pale white. He smirked at her and she scowled.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now thanks Motoki. I'm just going to sit here." She started to walk over and then _accidently_ tripped over her feet. Motoki rushed over from behind the counter to help her up while Mamoru rolled his eyes. She grinned to herself. _That looked pretty good!_

"Still a bit dizzy, I see?" Motoki said, concerned. Usagi shrugged and sat down on the stool next to Mamoru, ignoring him entirely.

"Oh, no, I'm just a klutz! You know that. You've seen me fall _hundreds_ of times! I'm the biggest klutz ever known to walk this earth." She giggled and coughed slightly to show that she was going to announce something.

"I nearly forgot to tell you, I got 90% in my Maths paper! I know, hold the applause! I'm just a genius but it can't be helped. When you look this good, you HAVE to be amazingly smart!" She laughed and winked at her friend. Motoki gaped at her while Mamoru once again rolled his eyes, not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Well...that's really good Usagi-chan, I'm impressed." Andrew said politely. _What has gotten into her today?!_

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes, just have to go get the orders from a few tables." He walked swiftly away leaving Usagi with Mamoru. The senshi of moon coughed slightly waiting for him to pounce. She didn't have to wait long.

He whirled around in his chair and clapped his hands. Usagi's eyes narrowed.

"Well done, Odango. Quite the performance. You should go into acting later on in life." He simpered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quietly, avoiding eye-contact with him and looking straight ahead. He snorted.

"Yeah, sure, like you weren't going to come in and act like everything's normal and pretend like I didn't say anything...such as certain words that made you faint." He raised an eyebrow questionably at her. She sighed. She had had enough and turned to face him.

"Look, you've got it wrong. I'm not Sailor Moon, wish I was but I'm not. Do you think if I was Sailor Moon, I would let Tuxedo Kamen walk away from EVERY battle without giving me a kiss? I mean, come on Mamoru, the guy's gorgeous, and Sailor Moon being total babed-out and amazing, she would definitely get him."

Mamoru stifled a gasp. Usagi liked _him? _Usagi, Meatball head, Tsukino, had a crush on him? _No_. Darien couldn't help but smile. She howled in rage. She thought he was smirking at her.

"_Baka_, I'm simply explaining why Tuxedo Kamen is so great and you sit there and _smirk _at me? Well it's hardly my- I mean Sailor Moon's fault she hasn't got him to herself yet. She's just a teenager. And sometimes her Mum wants her to do the washing up and then she has all this homework and then _you_ make it worse by..." Usagi gasped loudly. Mamoru continued to stare at her, same smirk on his face like before. The blonde growled at him. He was probably just waiting for her to slip up.

"I didn't mean that, I mean, you were putting pressure on me, it just slipped out...I didn't mean..." She trailed off but remained the same proud air as before. Mamoru frowned. He realised that she wasn't going to give up so easily. He suddenly had an idea. He had caught on to the way Usagi acted around him that morning, when he whispered in her ear. She secretly liked him. Well, of course she did. She likes his alter-ego, she has to like him too!

"You know, Odango," Darien whispered huskily, capturing a strand of Usagi's golden hair and twirling it in his fingers while Usagi froze, "I can make your days at the arcade here _very_ uncomfortable, considering how you feel about me." Usagi's eyes widened. _Oh shit, he knows I like him!_

"I can make you jealous, unhappy, ecstatic, every emotion you can think of until you tell me the truth. I know your Sailor Moon, Usagi, all you have to do is tell me." He got closer and closer to her red, small lips and he shrugged to himself. Hey, he thought happily, I won't exactly mind having to kiss her. She _was _Sailor Moon, after all.

Usagi heard a loud rap on the door glass and saw her friends standing there, opened mouthed matching their best friend and leader just about to kiss her arch-enemy. It was the biggest gossip ever and they were getting live-footage! Rei was not, in the least, pleased and snapped Usagi out of her trance by banging on the window. She backed away from Mamoru and glared at him.

"You can try what you like Baka, it won't bother me. I can't be affected by you if I don't like you, which I don't! So, go ahead, do your worst because nothing you do will make me break." she said strongly but her mind was saying,_ Shut up you idiot! Do you want to be put through that kind of torture?_

"Is that so? Well, well, looks like I've got a challenge. I have to make you admit you're Sailor Moon and I was going to say admit you like me but I've realised it's so much more than that. You also have to admit you _love_ me." He said grinning.

Serena gulped but hid it well be scoffing, "Whatever Chiba, you're just going to realise what a pathetic loser you are." She called out as she walked towards the doors and for a dramatic effect, swept her hair back.

"Laters, baby." Mamoru called back seductively as she walked out.

_Hmm. It is going to be fun, _Mamoru thought to himself and returned to his paper.

* * *

_Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to make it that long but I hope you like it anyway...chapter eight may be shorter, it depends! Thanks for reading and please ,please, please review! LucyMoon1992._


	8. Unidentified

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! So anyway, here's Chapter 8, I know you all want to see what happens next so enjoy! __ Don't own Sailor moon...darn those copyright laws!_

Chapter 8: Unidentified.

'SAILOR MOON, NOW!'

Serena glanced quickly at Rei, who had just screamed at her and then attacked the foul youma.

'MOON TIARA MAGIC!'

Sailor Moon flung her tiara at the youma and moments later, it was just a pile of dust. She let out a sigh of relief and grinned at the other soldiers. She looked around her to see if Tuxedo Mask was still here, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Feeling like she needed a bit of 'me-time' she sat down on one of the wooden park benches. The senshi turned around and Sailor Venus stepped forward.

'Sailor Moon, are you not coming?' She asked, tilting her head to one side. Serena shook her head slowly.

'You guys go on ahead; I'll see you in the arcade in about half an hour okay? So nine o'clock yeah?

They all nodded in agreement and then started sprinting away. Serena, confident she was alone, de-transformed. There was suddenly a lot of clicking of lights from the bushes and she let out a yelp; the media had found out who she was! Serena, now in her mini-skirt and tee and jacket, tried to make a bolt for it, but someone caught hold of her hand and thrust her back. She whirled around and came face-to-face with no other than Darien. She gulped and tried to escape but he held onto her tightly. Serena blew a sigh of defeat and looked up at him.

'Fine! You got me! Well done, you know who I am. And you took pictures? Great! What are you going to do Darien? Huh? Show them to the press? Or blackmail me for the rest of my life? Well whatever baka, you, wouldn't understand. You're just a vile, pompous, arrog-'

Darien rolled his eyes; he had had enough and suddenly, swiftly, pressed his lips firmly to hers. He didn't keep them there for long as Serena started punching him quite hard in the stomach. She was Sailor Moon after all, it was bound to hurt. Serena gasped and finally pulled her hand away, glared viciously at him.

'You....you BAKA! You kissed me! My first kiss and you stole it! Argggggggghhhhhhhhhh jerk-face I'm going to get you for this!' Serena screamed at him, while he remained completely silent. In her head, Serena was jumping up and down in delight. Oh my gosh! She thought to herself ecstatically, Darien actually kissed me! I always wondered what it would be like to kiss him...of course I must act like I hated it, wouldn't want him getting the wrong idea. Even though he knows that I love him...

Serena tentatively traced her bottom lip with her tongue. Hmmmm. Strange she thought wondering, I've never kissed anyone before though that kiss reminded me of something but I can't put my finger on it. Darien slowly walked up to her and placed the camera in her hands. Serena looked up to him in amazement.

'I just wanted to know,' He said quietly, 'I didn't want to blackmail you or anything, I'm trying to figure some stuff out and I thought maybe if I knew for sure if you were Sailor Moon that I would get the answers I'm looking for...but I still can't remember anything.' He dropped his eyes to the ground and Serena gave him a small smile.

'What do you mean you don't remember?'

He suddenly looked up and gazed at the moon.

'My parents died in a car crash when I was six. I don't remember anything about it. It's never really bothered me until now. I've been having these really weird dreams about this princess, she keeps calling my name and begging me to set her free.' Darien decided it was best to leave out the Imperil Sliver Crystal bit. He knew Sailor Moon and the others were looking for it but he know realised he didn't actually know why. He looked at Serena who was looking blankly ahead of her, obviously lost in her know thoughts.

'The princess.' She mumbled, looking up at Darien, 'You're having about the princess, aren't you?'

Darien looked totally confused, 'I don't know. She has never told me who she is.'

Serena suddenly started pacing back and forth.

'The princess, of course! It makes sense,' Serena eyes narrowed, 'you're not telling me everything, right Darien? She looking for something isn't she? Isn't she?'

Darien sighed. He might as well tell her, she might be able to help.

'Yeah, she is looking for something. We both our. The Imperil Sliver Crystal.'

Serena gasped. Who else was looking for the crystal? She thought numbly. No way.

'You're....you're Tuxedo Mask!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mwahaha! Yes I know, I'm evil, leaving it on a cliff-hanger! Just means you will be waiting in anticipation for Chapter 9, eh? Thanks for reading guys and review pretty please with a moon cake on top! Cheers, LucyMoon1992. _


	9. Senseless

_Heyyy, I just couldn't keep you guys waiting...I want to know what happens! I've got a fair idea of what happens but at the minute I'm making it up as I go along lol. Anyhoo, here's chapter 8, enjoy! _

Chapter 9: Senseless.

'You're...you're Tuxedo Mask!'

Darien nodded slowly, keeping his face completely blank. Serena, on the other hand, had just realised something and was staring at him wide-eyed.

'I've been having dreams too! In them this guy keeps calling out to me and asking for the Imperil Sliver Crystal. That...that must be you! You must have some connection with the moon princess and hence the fact I'm from there too, you're past life must be asking me to find it so you and her can be together! But, he is always saying that he and I are going to be together. Hm, he just must mean the princess cos I mean the princess and I are from the same place! Yeah, that's it. Glad I figured it out.'

Serena was impressed with herself. Wow, she thought gladly, I figured it out all by myself...now all we need to do is find the Imperil Sliver Crystal so we can find the princess and her and Darien can be together. Despite the great feeling of pride Serena had, she also had a welling feeling of despair. Her princess and Darien are to be matched. And she can't come in the way of that. No matter her feelings for him, she would not get in the way when the time would come for them to be united.

'Serena? Serena!' Darien was waving his hand in front of Serena face. She blinked once or twice and then smiled bravely, even though she felt terrible. Darien ran a hand through his hair.

'So, me and the princess...? Wow. I guess, all we have to do is find her and I'll get my memories of her and I together back and I'll find out who I actually was. By matter of interest, who are you?' He raised his eyebrows questionably at Serena. Serena shrugged.

'Luna said something about us being part of the princess court, we were also her protectors. The girls were all princesses of their own planets and I was the princess of the moon's right-hand- woman so to speak.'

'Huh.' Was all Darien could get out. Silence fell between them. Serena started walking away.

'Where are you going?' Darien called out to her.

'To the temple. The girls need to know who you are and what we have to do. Oh, yeah the girls, Rei, Mina, Ami, and Lita are the other sailor scouts. Hehe.' She giggled at Darien shocked expression.

'Really? Oh my gosh, I guess that's pretty cool.' He smiled, this time with no smirk to it, at Serena and Serena heart fluttered. She shook her head once or twice. Jesus, Serena! She scolded herself, that man right there is your princess's lover and you cannot get in the way of it!

Serena looked up and realised that Darien had been staring at her, probably wondering why she was shaking her head back and forth.

'You ok?' He asked, confused. Serena grinned nervously.

'Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine, peachy even. Just got something stuck in my ear...have to get it out.' Serena started jumping up and down with her head to one side, looking like a complete and utter fool. She realised this when Darien started smirking at her. She stopped abruptly and blushed, not making eye-contact. Darien, close to peals of laughter, had to make a jibe. The timing was too good to resist.

'Don't worry Meatball Head, your brain can't get out through your ear....oh wait, you have a peanut-sized brain, so you just jump around there for another few minutes, you should get it out in no time.'

Serena whirled around and glared at Darien.

'Whatever Baka,' she muttered and then added under her breath, 'My princess has got THE worst taste in men.'

Darien, however, heard her and retorted, on the same topic of her ever so small brain.

'What the heck, Meatball Head, you don't need you brain anyway. What would you use it for? Considering that you don't use it for school, Sailor business or anything that's actually important.' He was about to make another comment when Serena ran forward and rammed into him, causing him to fall to the ground, Serena on top on him. She pinned him to the floor and glowered at him.

'Just because you're my princess's lover, does not mean I have to like you. If anything, I'm probably very protective of her and really don't like her having such a jerk as a boyfriend or whatever you are to her. So let's get this straight, whatever may have happened before, you know....the kiss, it means nothing to me Darien. Understand that? Absolutely _nothing._ Get it?' There was such contempt and hatred in her voice, Darien flinched at her touch when she helped him, ungracefully, up. She dusted herself and started to walk in the direction of the temple.

'I may have to be with the princess because she and I are meant to be together but I'll never have the same feelings I have for her as I do for you.'

She turned slowly around and studied the man she knew she loved. She had hated saying those things to him but she needed him to realised they couldn't ever be and that she had to pretend she felt nothing for him. It broke her heart.

'This has been the weirdest week ever.' She said quietly more to herself than to him, 'You find out that I'm Sailor Moon, we figure out that the moon princess and you are destined to be with one another and I discover what it really means to be unselfish.'

Darien got confused at the last line.

'What do you mean you now know what it means to be unselfish?'

Serena smiled weakly at him, love shining in her tear-filled eyes.

'If I was selfish, I would keep you to myself and I'd never let you go. But the princess and you have been an item for....centuries! I can't compare...anyway,' she said sniffing and trying to gain composure, 'We have to get going. Now, more than ever, we need to find the princess. Let's go.'

She started walking away and Darien trailed behind longing to hold her and say he wanted her but he just couldn't. The princess is my one and only, he thought, I have to remain loyal to her.

And with that they walked the whole way to the temple in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There you go! Chapter 10 should be up soon! This story is turning into a real nail- biter! Can't wait to get the next chapter up. Please review guys!!! Love yas! LucyMoon1992. _


	10. Sailor Princess

_Heyyy guys, sorry I haven't put a chapter up in ages, I've had exams for the past two weeks __not fun...anyway here's chapter 10! As always enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Sailor Princess.

They were still walking. In silence. Arghhhh! This is torture! Serena thought. Darien was trailing behind her and had not said a word since they had left the park. Serena suddenly stopped and groaned inwardly to herself. Darien glanced up and frowned.

'Why have you stopped walking?'

Serena sighed. 'The girls told me that they would meet me at the Crown...shit! We've walked all this way for nothing.' She stomped her foot on the ground like an impatient 4 year old. Darien chuckled lightly.

'No worries Meatball Brain, the Crown is only 5 minutes walk from here.' He said calmly.

'Oh yeah. Good stuff, I can't walk anymore. I'm too tired!' She whined and rubbed her face in an attempt to waken herself up a bit. Darien was about to insult her when the Sailor Scouts appeared out of nowhere and formed a circle around Serena. Serena, baffled, managed to escape and ran to Darien. They all scowled at her.

'What are you guys doing?' She asked perplexed.

Jupiter stepped forward and grabbed Serena's arm. 'The Negaverse. They're coming. Now. And by that I mean Zoisite.'

Serena shrugged her off and threw her right hand in the air.

'MOON PRISM POWER!'

A bright, white light surrounded Serena and when it disappeared, instead of the normal girl of 15 years, stood the heroine of Tokyo, Sailor Moon. She turned and smiled at Darien. Then she turned back to the other scouts and grimaced.

'Anyway, so? What's the big deal?' She said, obviously confused.

Mars stepped forward and bowed. Serena raised her eyebrows at her.

'Are you ok Rei?' She asked, slightly amused that Rei was bowing to her. Darien was looking on, behind Sailor Moon, totally confused also. Suddenly the other scouts stepped forward and bowed.

'Ok, what is going on?' Serena asked, now quite worried. Mars looked up and sighed.

'They're coming for you Serena. The found out who the Moon Princess is. It's you.'

Sailor Moon stared at her for a minute and then laughed loudly.

'Yeah right...me? The moon Princess? Yeah. Sure. In my dreams, maybe!' She continued to laugh. The girls turned to Darien.

'You might want to transform. They are coming now. For her. We know she's the Princess. As soon as we thought about, our memories came back to us. It was amazing.' Amy said quietly. Mina scrunched her nose up.

'It was NOT amazing. It was really sore. All those memories going whack-bang into your mind! It was painful.'

Amy rolled her eyes. Darien simply nodded and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon was still laughing and the others were just about to tell her to shut up when, out of nowhere, Zoisite appeared in mid-air, slightly above them. She grinned evilly.

'Well, well, well. It turns out that the Sailor brat is actually the Moon Princess. How ironic.' She drawled. Sailor Moon stopped laughing and stared seriously at Zoisite.

'Look, Nega-trash, I'm not the Moon Princess. Honestly!' She gazed up at Zoisite, who in turn, sneered at her.

'Lie all you want Sailor Moon, I know who you are and I'm going to destroy you!' Zoisite suddenly conjured a long, glass (very pointy) spear and hurled it straight at Sailor Moon. Before the scouts could to anything, Tuxedo Mask threw himself in front of the dagger and it went straight into him. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Sailor Moon screamed and ran to him. She fell to her knees beside him.

'Tuxedo Mask? Can you hear me? Tuxedo Mask, please, say something!' She shook him hard but he did not stir. The other scouts looked on, unsure what to do. Zoisite stood in the air and smirked.

'Tuxedo Mask, no, please don't go...' Sailor Moon cried and she let her first tear fall. But it did not hit the ground. The tear began to shine brightly and suddenly, a bright light was emitted from it and there, in the tear's place, was a crystal. Luna, who was standing there and hadn't said a word, gasped.

'The Imperil Sliver Crystal! Sailor Moon! It is true! You are the Moon Princess. Right in front of me the whole time and I didn't even realise.'

The Scouts gaped at her. Serena stood up and her wand came out of nowhere and the crystal clasped onto it. Sailor Moon's tiara was replaced by a crescent moon and all of a sudden her Sailor uniform was replaced by a beautiful white gown, incrusted with jewels. Wow, Serena thought, just like in my dream.

Zoisite eyes gleamed when she saw the Sliver Crystal. She flew down and stood in front of the Moon Princess.

'I'll be taking that Sliver Crystal to Queen Beryl as well as your life! ZOI!' She screamed and hurled her attack at Serena. Serena took in the dark energy and lifted her hand above her head.

'MOON CRYSTAL POWER!' A bright pink light flew from the crystal and hit Zoisite. Zoisite shrieked in agony and then swiftly disappeared.

Serena took one look at Darien on the ground and shot the scouts a small smile. Suddenly her head was filled with thousands of images and she cringed at the pain. She clutched her head with both her hands and screeched at the ache. She couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground and blacked out, her last thought being, would she always have to where this dress when she was the Moon Princess.

* * *

_There you go! Haha, I thought there was no comical bits in this chapter and I'm all about the funny so I put that last bit in for a laugh! As most realise that was quite stuck to the anime but I wanted to keep it like that. I'm changing what happens after though. Also, I think I may only do a few more chapters of this because I want to start a new story! Anyway, Danke for reading and please, please, please REVIEW! Those reviews are my lively-hood! Cheers LucyMoon1992 x._


	11. An evil Mask

_Hey, I know it's been ages since I updated but I've had loads of work! __ Anyway, I think I might only do a couple more chapters and then end this! But, all the same, here is Chapter11 guys! Enjoy!_

_Chapter 11: An evil Mask._

Serena slowly opened her eyes and realised she was being carried by Sailor Jupiter. She saw all of her friends turn to see if she was ok. She scanned the room quickly and remembered where she was and what just happened. Jumping off Jupiter's back she looked down and saw she was wearing her sailor fuku again and not the princess dress. Sailor Mars approached her with caution.

'You ok Princess? You remember where you are? You remember what happened?'

Sailor Moon turned her, her eyes warily as she became conscious of the fact that Tuxedo Mask was nowhere to be seen. She thought about the memories that had just come back to her and her eyes started to well up.

'Where's Tuxedo Mask?' She looked frantically from one scout to the next. They all refused to meet her eyes and instead looked down. Sailor Moon looked directly at Rei.

'Where is he? Where's Darien?' She searched Rei's face but she saw no emotion in it. Rei's face hardened liked she was trying to fight back tears.

'The Negaverse took him. We couldn't stop it. I'm sorry Serena.'

Serena turned and looked at all of them.

'But, but, but what would they want him for? I thought they were after the crystal?' Sailor Moon whispered, not able to comprend that Darien was actually taken by the Negaverse. What were they doing to him? She thought anxiously. Before Sailor Mars could answer her, a dark light surrounded the room and Tuxedo Mask appeared before them. Serena blew a sigh of relief. The others all smiled except Amy, who was staring at him intently. She was looking at his eyes. They were glazed over like he didn't know where he was and what he was doing. And he wasn't smiling back at them. His face was blank and hard. 'Something's not right here...' Amy thought apprehensively.

Sailor Moon took a step forward and Amy immediately copied her move so that she was right beside her princess, ready to defend her.

'Tuxedo Mask, you're ok! You got away from those Nega-creeps right?' Sailor Moon said keeping her eyes fixed on Tuxedo Mask's. 'I can guess things are going to be a bit different in the arcade between you and m-' He suddenly interpreted her.

'I'm not here to chat Sailor Moon, Queen Beryl wants that Imperil Sliver Crystal and I'm going to get it for her. Hand it over. Now.' He demanded, holding his hand out impatiently. Sailor Moon's smile wavered.

'What do you mean? Why would you want to help Queen Beryl?' She frowned, trying to keep her cool. The other scouts stepped forward cautiously.

'Yeah, Tuxedo Mask, what about what just happened? Sailor Moon's the Moon Princess, the one you've been looking for!' Mars cried pointing at Serena, 'You...don't remember?'

Tuxedo Mask growled.

'Stop stalling and making up stories. I have no idea what you're talking about.' He said with no hint of humour. He was being 100% serious, 'Now. I want that Crystal and I'll fight every one of you to get it!'

Sailor Moon felt weak. Her knees buckled and Venus caught her just in time before she fell to the floor. Tuxedo Mask glared at her with complete loathing. Sailor Moon started to cry but silently. She was hurting just by the way he was looking at her. Sailor Mars had had enough.

'Stop it! Stop looking at her like that! Can't you see you're hurting her? What's wrong with you? You love Sailor Moon! She's the one you were looking for! Why can't-' Amy interrupted her. She had had her computer out and when Sailor Mars and Jupiter turned to her, she was looking at Tuxedo Mask with pity.

'He's been brainwashed by Beryl. He doesn't remember anything. All he knows is that we are supposedly his enemies and that he must get the crystal no matter what.' Sailor Mercury turned to Sailor Moon who was still holding onto Sailor Venus for support. 'I'm sorry Sailor Moon.'

Sailor Moon couldn't bear it. She didn't want to believe it. Her Darien was now her _enemy? _After everything they went through together? No. It wasn't true! She wasn't going to lose him to Beryl.

She stepped forward and pulled out her wand and aimed it at Tuxedo Mask. Queen Beryl, who had been watching this saw what Sailor Moon was about to do and called to Darien. "_You're not ready to face all five of them yet. Come back to headquarters at once."_

Tuxedo Mask sighed intolerantly. He glowered at the Scouts.

'You get away this time but the next time we meet Scouts, I'm going to get that Crystal and then I'll kill each and every one of you.' And before Sailor Moon could launch her attack, he had disappeared.

The room was quiet. Then the scouts realised that they needed to get out. They started to prepare to leave but Sailor Moon just gave up. Falling to her knees, she let out her first sob for a man she never knew she loved and already didn't love her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There you go! __ Hoped that was good enough! Please tell me what you thought!!! All comments are appreciated! Thanks, LucyMoon1992._


	12. One last time

_Hello everyone! Yes, it's here, chapter 12! I know it's been ages since I put up anything so here you go! As always, my faithful readers (lol) enjoy! Author's note: 2__nd__ last chapter, just to let you guys know! I've been thinking of some new material so don't worry! I might to a sequel too!_

_Chapter 12: One last time._

Serena, hands cupping her face, leaned against the windowsill and sighed. It has been 4 days since meeting the 'new' Tuxedo Mask. Serena and the girls had been training very hard for the last couple of days. Because tonight was the night. Tonight was the night they were going up against the Negaverse. Tonight was their day of destiny. While everyone else was running around making last minute preparations, Serena looked out into the night's sky, the moon glowing brightly as if to say to her 'Don't worry, you'll get him back.' She wasn't so sure. The moon princess she may be, she still couldn't forgot the look of loathing of Tuxedo Mask's face when he saw her. What if she couldn't bring him back? What if he didn't remember? What if-

'Serena!'

Serena glanced up to see Mina pulling her up, 'Come on girl, it's time.' Serena nodded.

They went outside of the temple and Serena looked over the hill, which showed a pretty good view of Tokyo. She eyes rested of a group of houses and squinted she found her own. She smiled at the house. I'm going to make you proud Mum and Dad, she thought before turning to Luna, who was talking.

'Now girls, Artimis and I have complete faith in you,' Luna said, looking at Serena, 'You can do it, if you work together. Now, transform!'

The girls nodded in enthusiasm. 'RIGHT!'

'MARS POWER!'

'VENUS POWER!'

'MERCURY POWER!'

'JUPITER POWER!'

'MOON PRISM POWER!'

Moment's later standing before Luna and Artimis were the Sailor Scouts of Tokyo. They all grinned at each other.

'Let's go kick some Nega-trash butt!' Jupiter shouted, beaming. They all laughed and got into a circle.

'We believe in you girls!' They heard Artimis say, 'Good luck!'

They closed their eyes and whispered 'Scout Transport!'

Suddenly they were whirled away and when they opened their eyes again they were standing in the middle of nowhere, in the freezing cold.

'Arggggh! Why didn't we think of jumpers? It's Baltic!' Sailor Moon screeched, rubbing her arms to try to keep them warm. Sailor Mars rolled her eyes and ignored the blonde and instead focused her attention on the blunette, who had her ting computer out.

'You know which way to go yet M-m-mercury?' She stammered, shivering. Sailor Moon scoffed at her.

'You see? You're cold too!' She announced, stubbornly. Mars frowned at her.

'Meatball Head, I didn't say it wasn't cold, I'm just not complaining and whining about it like a certain someone else!' Sailor Mars argued. Sailor Moon was about to retort when, all of a sudden, they heard a booming voice come out of nowhere.

'Ah, Sailor Scouts, we will final meet. Don't bother trying to find your way here, we will offer you some transport.' The voice exclaimed. Unexpectedly, a large red ball came out of nowhere and captured all of them inside it. It went whizzing through the air and seconds later they found themselves in a strange, unfamiliar cave. They all stood up and looked around them. Mercury got out her computer and then snapped it shut.

'We're here. This is the Negaverse. But where is Beryl?' Mercury questioned.

'It's _Queen _Beryl, if you don't mind.' A harsh, female voice came from the end of the cave. The scouts all stepped forward, beside Sailor Moon. Suddenly, light flooded the cave and there stood Beryl at the end of the cave, an evil smile playing on her lips. Sailor Moon gawked at her because beside her was Darien, dressed in a formal armoured suit. He stared coldly at the scouts before leaning in and giving Queen Beryl a kiss of the cheek. Sailor Moon scowled. She stepped forward, bursting with anger.

'You stupid, old beast! I know he's been brainwashed. He's only giving you a kiss because you've made him. Why else would he ever come anywhere near you?' She stormed, shaking slightly. The Queen's smile was replaced with a hellish glare.

'How dare you? Princes Darien loves me. And to prove his love he is going to kill all your pathetic little sidekicks here. Go on darling. Show the little nit exactly what you can do.' She cooed at Darien, stroking his face gently. Darien nodded and smirked, but not the same humorous, cute smirk he always wore with Serena. This smirk did not reach his eyes. The scouts had had about enough.

'Pathetic? I'll show you pathetic!' Jupiter roared, 'JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!'

The bolt of lightning was simply hit away by Darien sword. Jupiter gaped at him. Uh oh, she thought, gulping.

Mars and Venus powered up their attacks at the same time.

'MARS FIRE IGNITE!'

'VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!'

The two attacks became one and this time hit Darien, square in the chest. He fell back and Serena tried to rush to him but Mercury held her back.

'First change him back Serena! Then you can go to him.' Mercury said wisely.

Serena nodded, 'Right. MOON HEALING ESCATLATION!'

A bright light came out from the crystal and Sailor Moon put as much energy into it as possible. Darien simply stood there, looking blankly ahead. Queen Beryl cackled and Sailor Moon stopped the attack.

'You stupid humans,' she crowed, 'Nothing will change him. And even if you did manage to get to him and bring him back to his normal self, I wouldn't be so happy about it if I were you. I planted a little something inside him if he ever became his old self again.'

The scouts frowned. 'What did you do?' Mercury asked.

Beryl giggled evilly. 'I have stored a very large amount of dark energy in him. It could destroy the whole world if activated. And the only way it is activated is if he becomes his normal Moon-princess-loving self.'

The scouts gasped, unable to speak. Sailor Moon's mind whirled. What? Then what is she going to do? She thought dizzily.

'The only down-side is that it takes 5 minutes to activate...anyway. It's been sweet girls but you all must go. Darien. Kill them.' The Queen demanded, starting to look a bit bored.

The scouts immediately ran in front of Sailor Moon to defend her.

'It's been a pleasure ladies.' Darien said smirking. A black ball of energy starting forming in his hands and before any of the scouts could attack him, he hurled it at them. The force of it made all of them fall back but Serena didn't feel anything. She slowly got and then looked down, realised the girls hadn't got up. They weren't moving.

'G-g-guys? Get up, we have to fight. Come on.....guys? GUYS?!' Sailor Moon fell to the floor beside Sailor Mars. She held Mars's head in her hands and started to shake her. Sailor Mars slowly opened her eyes.

'Mars?' Sailor Moon whispered.

Mars smiled weakly at Sailor Moon. 'Meatball Head. I'm sorry but I don't think I can protect you anymore,' Mars mumbled, lifting her hand slowly to Sailor Moon's face, 'Me or the others. But we believe in you. You can do this. We will always be together.' Then, Mars hand went limp and her hand fell from Sailor Moon's face. Sailor Moon's eyes widened.

'REI!' She howled and started sobbing. She quickly got up and one by one starting frantically shaking her others friends. She knew they were gone but didn't want to believe it.

From across the room while Sailor Moon sobbed and Darien waited for his queen to command him to kill Sailor Moon, Beryl smiled slowly.

'Awww, poor little Sailor Brat. All your little sidekicks gone. Don't worry. You'll soon be joining them' she called out sarcastically.

Sailor Moon abruptly stopped what she was doing and slowly turned to face Beryl. She snarled loudly and Beryl did a double-take.

'You.' Sailor Moon seethed. 'Because of you, my friends are gone. And you will not get away with that.'

'MOON CRESENT WAND ATTACK!' (AN: I made that up: P I don't want to heal Beryl, I wanted her to hurt!)

A pure bright light burst from the crescent wand and hit Beryl. She screeched in agony and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. She started in sink into the ground. 'I'll get you for this Sailor Moon,' she gasped, 'This isn't over. Darien; kill her.' And with that she was gone. However both Sailor Moon and Darien had heard the last thing that she had said. Sailor Moon faced him and suddenly realised what she had to do. It's the only way to save earth from being destroyed.

Darien pulled out his sword and titled his head to the side, examining Sailor Moon.

'I'm thinking of doing this the traditional way.' He sneered, holding his sword in front of him.

Tears began to form in Serena's eyes. 'No, you won't.' She said simply and raised the wand over her head.

'MOON HEALING ESCATLATION!' This time Sailor Moon put all of her energy into the attack and because Beryl wasn't there to control his mind, he starting shaking his head back and forth.

'What are these images?' He shouted, grabbing his head. 'Let me go!' and then he dropped to the floor. Sailor Moon blew a sigh of relief and wiped her brow with her gloved hand. She rushed over to him and knelt down beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Sailor Moon. A knot formed in Sailor Moon's stomach.

'Meatball Head? You brought me back. Thank you.' He said slowly, searching SM's face. Sailor Moon slowly helped him up. She glanced around her and realised she didn't have much time. A lump shaped in her throat and she let out a dry sob. Darien frowned and grabbed her, pulling her into his embrace. She whimpered and so wanted to hold on. But reluctantly she took a step back. He smiled at her and then looked around and frowned.

'Where are the others?' He asked. She looked at him with surprise. He didn't remember what he did? Well she wasn't going to tell him. She looked at her feet and tears fell down her face.

'Gone.' She answered and Darien went silent. He was about to hug her again when she broke away. If he hugged her again, she wouldn't be able to do it. She would not have had enough strength to complete what needed to be done. He looked down at her, confused and disappointed that she had rejected him.

'Darien? I want you do something for me.' She said quietly, tears spilling down her face.

'Anything,' he said simply.

Serena felt a pit of despair in her stomach. 'Close your eyes.' He looked at her for a minute but closed his eyes anyway. Sailor Moon bent down and picked up his sword. She took a step closer to him.

'Now, kiss me.' She said. Darien smiled and more tears streamed down Serena's face. He kept his eyes close and brought his lips down to hers and kissed her. It was a slow, sweet kiss and Darien didn't quite understand why Serena kept crying. Serena's breath was ragged when she slowly pulled away. She looked at him and let out a sob. She realised he was about to open his eyes.

'Keep them closed!' She ordered and Darien nodded. Serena brought the sword up in front of her. She looked at Darien one last time and said, 'I love you Darien.' The tear spilled down her cheeks once more.

Darien smile at her words. 'I love you too Serena.'

And suddenly she brought the sword down on him, thrusting it into his stomach. She stumbled backwards as his eyes flew open and he gasped in pain, looking from Serena to the blade. She quickly moved forwards and sharply withdrew the sword from his body. He fell to his knees and she did also. Her sobs grew louder as Darien reached for her hand.

'Why?' He gasped, his breathing becoming more and more raggedy by the second.

'It was the only way. To save earth. I love you. Never forget that. I love you,' she cried, taking his hand and squeezing it. He smiled at her, knowing that she was telling the truth.

'I love...' He trailed off. His hand fell from Serena's hand and his head lopped to the side. Serena's throat was dry. She heart hammered in her ears. She tried to cry but her body wouldn't let her. She started gasping for air. Low, rasping sounds came from her throat and dry sobs echoed the room. She slowly bent down and brushed her lips against Darien's. She then got up and slowly started to walk away.

'I'll find a way back to you, Darien. I'll find a way.' And with that she started towards the tallest mountain. She knew what would be waiting for her there but she knew that she would not be alone, no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There you go! Quite emotional, I hope. Please tell me what you thought of it, this has been my biggest and most crucial chapter so far and I need opinions! Thanks guys! LucyMoon1992._


	13. No endings, only beginnings

_Heyyyy __so here we finally are! The last chapter BUT I want to know if I should do a sequel. Let me know and I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read, I really appreciate it and try and find some time to review my new story 'Hands heal faster than Hearts' As always, for one last time, enjoy! I don't own Sailor Moon._

_A.N: If you are confused at the start as to why there is no fight scene, I have skipped it and it just goes on and on and it boring to write._

_Chapter 13: No endings, only beginnings._

* * *

'AHHHHH, I'M LATE, IM LATE, I'M SO LATE!'

The Tsukino family rolled their eyes as a certain blonde haired 16 year old bolted downstairs and threw a piece of toast into her mouth. They stared at her with amused faces as she bustled around the kitchen trying to find her lunch and schoolbag. Finally grabbing her bag and lunchbox, she sprinted from the house muttering thanks.

Once outside, Serena ran down her drive but, as always, went flying into the air and landed on her bum causing her to yelp in pain. She whirled around and glared at the object in which she tripped over. Of course. Luna.

'You're going to kill me some day Luna, you know that?' She cooed, picking her cat up and placing it on the grass. The cat meowed and looked up at Serena expectantly. Serena frowned for a minute and said, 'You sure don't act like a normal cat Luna...probably because you live with us!' She laughed and glancing at her watch, she gave a scream and sped off down the street, in the direction of her school. The black cat watched her go and then sighed.

'You can come out now Artemis.' Luna called out to a nearby bush. Slowly another cat emerged from the tall trees in Serena's garden and made its way over to sit beside Luna.

'She's never going to remember, is she?' Luna mumbled unhappily. Artemis shrugged.

'Who knows? Maybe someday, her memories will just come rushing back to her. The main thing is, she, the girls and Darien all got back safely from the fight against Beryl and more to the fact is she saved the world!' Artemis exclaimed. Luna snorted with laughter.

'I know, you wouldn't think that girl was the one who fought Queen Beryl and the entire Negaverse! And she was so strong and brave. Killing her one true love so the world would be saved. And now neither of them don't even remember their love for one another. All they do is argue. It's like the princess wasn't even found. And what's more is she doesn't even talk to her best friends because they don't even know each other. Ok she talks to Amy and Lita occasionally but what about Rei? And Mina?'

Artemis put his paw on Luna's and said quietly, 'Will you stop worrying? Just watch, all they need to do is meet each other again, become friends, then maybe they will begin to remember.' Luna smiled at Artemis.

'I hope so.' She said looking up at the sun which was shining brightly.

_(Outside the Crown Arcade.)_

'Oh my God! Late, late, late! So late! Miss H is going to give me detention for sure!' Serena muttered loudly to herself as she dashed through the morning crowds and of course, because she wasn't looking where she was going to crashing into something or some_one _more like.

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sor-oh wait, actually I'm so not.' She said smiling sweetly as she got and up and dusted herself off. The person she ran into glared at her.

'Whatever Meatball Head, you should watch were you going. Talking to yourself and flying down the streets at lightning speed because your too lazy to get up at the right time for school. One word- crazy!' Darien smirked at her, waiting for an outburst. He didn't have to wait long.

'Don't. Call. Me. MEATBALL HEAD!' She screeched, getting redder and redder, 'Baka you are the most annoying arrogant jerk to walk this earth. If I don't see you ever again, it'll be too soon!' She glared at him banefully wanting to throw something at him. He smiled innocently at her.

'Thanks, Meatball Head, coming from you; I'll take that as a complement.' He said trying to hold back his laughter. She shrieked in outrage and was about to scream at him some more when two people, a boy and a girl, arrived out of nowhere and were staring at Serena with curious, cautious eyes. She turned to them, wanting them to leave so she could attack Darien some more.

'Yes?' She said through gritted teeth. The boy stepped forward and smiled whereas the girl remained where she was, staring at Darien like he was a God.

'You go to Jubann High School, right?' The boy asked nervously, throwing a hand through his hair.

Serena relaxed a little and smiled tentatively at him. 'Yeah, why?'

'Well my sister and I here are new and we needed to know how to get there.'

Serena smiled broadly at them and pushed them slightly ahead of her. 'Well, you are looking at just the woman to show you how to get there.' She nudged them to start walking and began to trot behind them. She turned back while walking and stuck her tongue out at Darien and mouthed 'This isn't over!' He winked back at her and said loudly back 'I hope not.' She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the two new students.

'So you're new, well welcome to the Jubann area of Tokyo and I hope you enjoy staying here. By the way, what are your names?' Serena asked. The boy and the girl glanced at each other and the boy spoke.

'Well my name's Allan and this is Anne.'

* * *

_There you go! All done! I think my ending leaves an opening for a sequel! PLEASE REVIEW AS THAT WAS MY LAST CHAPTER AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! Hugs, LucyMoon1992._


End file.
